Distractions
by Smileystuff
Summary: Sherlock and Molly go to track down a criminal at a black tie event. When Sherlock tells molly to cause a distraction she doesn't know what to do, til she sees a grand piano... Prompt fill.


Distraction

Okay, this is for my first prompt fill of: _Molly surprising Sherlock with her piano skills whilst at an event where there is a grand piano._

Hope you enjoy anon! And I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to your standards.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to bring me, Sherlock?" Molly asked from the bathroom, quickly changing into the black dress Sherlock had shoved into her hands the moment he'd turned up at her apartment.

There goes her peaceful evening out the window. It had gone from eating in with a Chinese to going on a manhunt at a black tie event.

"Yes. It's a dancing event and I can't get in without a partner, it's not like I could've asked John," Sherlock told her, waiting outside the door impatiently. All dressed up with a suit and bow tie. "Now hurry up!"

"Just a minute!" she shouted back, all flustered. Really, she was ready, she'd been ready for a while. She just didn't want Sherlock to see her in the black dress, it may have been long but it was quite tight around the curves and very flattering.

After checking herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time she finally exited the bathroom, Sherlock looking at her up and down before nodding with a curl of his lips.

"Perfect! Let's go."

* * *

Molly felt terribly nervous as they entered, looking around the huge hall filled with celebrities and very important people. She swallowed heavily looking up at Sherlock, who was still taller than him even with her heels on.

"I don't think I can do this, Sherlock.." she muttered nervously, to which he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything, it's quite simple, Molly," he said in reply, glancing down at her for a moment, "just tell me if you spot someone looking suspicious."

She nodded, still very nervous, and they started to walking around, Molly sticking with Sherlock like a lost puppy.

It wasn't long before Sherlock spotted someone fitting the description, the man trying to hide from Sherlock's gaze.

"Molly cause a diversion," he whispered to her, eyes still on the man.

"Wait, what?!" she cried in response, her eyes widening.

"A diversion, a distraction, something!" he told her, leaving her side to pursuit the young man.

Molly looked around her, trying to think of a good enough distraction that would get enough attention yet wouldn't get her thrown out. That's when she saw the grand piano.

Without thinking she approached it and sat down, giving a small sheepish smile as people immediately stared to look at her. Molly sucked in a deep breath and started playing.

* * *

Sherlock was grateful for wherever the music came from, causing everyone's attention to be drawn away from him and the criminal. It didn't long for him to rugby tackle him to the ground, he wasn't that fast of a runnier.

He gave the criminal to the man at the door and told him to call the police, had also warned the man not to move or he'd be getting much worse than a tackle to the floor.

Sherlock then faced back towards the crowd, straightening his bow tie and jacket as he did so. Now where was Molly?

He looked around the crowd watching whoever was playing the piano but couldn't find his pathologist any where. Confused, he looked up, finally, at the person playing the grand piano, blinking with shock for a moment before letting out a little grin.

He didn't know Molly could play the piano. Never mind like _that_.

* * *

Molly practically ran from the grand piano once she'd finished playing, her head down as they applauded her.

She couldn't believe she'd just done that. She hoped that it had been enough of a distraction for Sherlock.

The pathologist didn't notice Sherlock's impressed smile as he went to meet her outside the party.

There was no reason to stay anymore anyway.

* * *

"That was _so_ embarrassing.." Molly said, burying her face in her hands as the two stood outside in the cool night air, Sherlock making sure that the murderer was taken into custody.

The detective looked over at her in shock. "_Embarrassing_?" He asked in disbelief. "That was not embarrassing. You were brilliant!"

Molly was shocked herself at his sudden statement, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Re-Really?" she stuttered, unsure if he was joking, but to her surprise he was smiling earnestly down at her.

"Yes, Molly," he chuckled before continuing, "I was sure that was some hired professional and not you, you managed to trick the great Sherlock Holmes."

She blushed at this causing Sherlock to laugh again softly.

He was glad he'd brought her instead of John.


End file.
